elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
NingSama
Jittima Wannawat (born February 8, 1994), better known as NingSama1vs100 (lowercase ningsama1vs100), is an elevator filmer from Bangkok, Thailand. History Beginning Arc Before NingSama1vs100 entered elevator community, she had a little interest in elevators until one day, when NingSama1vs100 looked for funny elevator pictures in fail.in.th, she found MelvinMan10's video and she loved it, so she decided to join elevator community. NingSama1vs100 opened her YouTube account in June 2012 with the username Ning-Jittima Wannawat but she started filming elevators in mid 2013. Her first one way ride elevator video was uploaded but later deleted because of her personal reasons. Awakening Arc She also makes animated elevator videos. Her first animated elevator videos were uploaded in 31 May 2014.(Animated) Onyx Hotel Gaia City - Schindler Traction Elevator In June 2014, she changed her YouTube username to NingSama Elevator Maniac In December 2014, the frequency of uploading elevator videos was changed from every week to every day because of her year-end 2014 projects.This project is also known as "Advent Calendar" project. It's reverted to every week in January 2015. Growing and Adventuring Arc In 29 January 2015, she changed her YouTube username again to Elevanian Queste by NingSama. In 27 June 2015, she decided to open her off-topic channel named NingSama no Offtopic '''and animated elevator channel named '''Elevanian Saga Official. However, she decided not to delete or privatized any old off-topic or animated elevator videos from her old channel. Instead, she created off-topic and animated elevator series made only by herself playlists and uploaded her own (not collaborated) animated elevator series in animated elevator channelThe animated elevator videos collaborated with MelvinMan10 will uploaded in her main channel.. From July 2015 to late September 2015, she decided to upload elevator videos every day because she wants to clean up all of her backlogs. This event made her channel become the largest elevator channel in Thailand. In 24 July 2015, she made a first elevator tour with a unique name called "Elevator Adventures" and designed to be slightly different style from others.Elevator Adventures - CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok (Full) Nowadays, she mainly film elevators around CBD, inner areas and western areas of Bangkok. Camera History *Samsung Galaxy Core (Late 2013 - 28 February 2015Discontinued because she gave the device to her mother.) *Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 (January 2014 - 17 November 2014Discontinued.) * Panasonic Lumix DMC-FH8 (10 May 2014, 18 October 2014, November 2014 - Present, Secondary) * Samsung Galaxy A5 (1 March 2015 - Present, Primary) Opening Signatures Used (Discontinued) * Enter Books Novel Cards (Late August 2014 - December 2014) * Happy Meal Groudon Toy (January 2015 - May 2015)Debut in December 27, 2014 elevator filming. * Black Owl Doll (January 2015)Debut in January 17, 2015 elevator filming. * White Owl Doll (January 2015) * White Angry Birds Doll (January 2015)Debut in January 11, 2015 elevator filming. * Oscar the Grouch Figure (January 2015 - February 2015)Debut in January 1, 2015 elevator filming. * Kirby Figure (January 2015)Debut in January 24, 2015 elevator filming. * Frog Toy (July 2015)Used once in 5 July 2015 * Kamen Rider Baron Symbol (August 2015 - September 2015)Discontinued because it's missing. * DJ Pon-3 Figure (Unused due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict) Elevator filming trips outside Bangkok, Thailand Past trips * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret I)(13 July 2014) * Salaya, Nakhon Pathom (13 September 2014) * Chonburi - Samut Prakarn (31 December 2014 - 1 January 2015) * Pattaya, Chonburi (17 January 2015) * Nonthaburi City, Nonthaburi (15 April 2015) * Muang Thong Thani, Nonthaburi (Pakkret II)(2 May 2015) * Bangsaen - Chonburi Town - Sriracha, Chonburi (18 - 19 July 2015) * Bangyai, Nonthaburi (25 September 2015) * Jombeung, Ratchaburi (6 November 2015) * Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Pakkret III) (7 December 2015) * Mahachai, Samut Sakhon (19 December 2015) Future trips (Confirmed) * Suvarnabhumi Airport, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn II) (February 2016) * Japan (Late March-early April 2016) * Bangphli, Samut Prakarn (Samut Prakarn III) (April 2016) * Rangsit, Pathumthani (April 2016) * Omnoi, Nakhon Pathom (Nakhon Pathom II) (2016) Future trips (Unconfirmed) Thailand * Pattaya II (2016, possibly) * Nakhon Ratchasrima * Chiangmai * Hua Hin * Udonthani * Khonkaen * Phuket * Hatyai * Koh Samui International * Singapore (2017, possibly) * Hong Kong-Macau * Cambodia * Vietnam * Myanmar * Laos * Europe * Korea * Taiwan * China * Canada/United States * Malaysia * and more... Elevator Filming Places List Main Article:List of NingSama1vs100 elevator filming places Animated Elevator Series by NingSama1vs100 Phase 1 * Queendom Arcanus * Elevanian Quest: Dragoon * Luna Quangminh * ElevaFest (With MelvinMan10) * The Legend of Driverson (With MelvinMan10) * Arcanus The Movie: The Underworld, The Revival and The Hitachi Rune Phase 2 (Planned) * ElevaFest Gaiden: VR303 The Big Fan * Gibranal Warrior NN (With AudioAnimatronic1874) * Elevanian High * Queendom Arcanus II: The Seven Yggdrasil Phase 3 (Planned) * Legend of Arcanus * Queendom Arcanus III: The Gate's End Brands Filmed Channel's Special Events * Advent Calendar (1-25 December 2014) * Tanabata Special (7 July 2015) * Unleash the Greatest (5 August 2015) * Halloween Special: Three awesome elevators (31 October 2015) * Nine days to Purity (1-9 November 2015) * High Rise Day (5 December 2015) * New Year Party 2015 (22 December 2015 - 3 January 2016) Trivia * She is the first female elevator filmer in Thailand. ** Her YouTube channel is also the largest elevator channel in the world which film by female elevator filmer. * As of November 2015, She is one of the five major elevator filmers in Thailand. * Her YouTube name came from Ning (Her nickname) Sama (Japanese polite honorifics) and 1vs100 (From popular game show 1 vs. 100) ** Her second username (NingSama Elevator Maniac) are based from her obsessions with elevator. ** Her first half of her third username (Elevanian Queste by NingSama) are came from Elevanian (Her used term when she called elevator filmers) and Queste '(from Old English language means Quest) *** The reason why her changed her username to Elevanian Queste by NingSama because she wants to use elevator channel name style based on DieselDucy's channel name (ElevaTOURS by DieselDucy). *Her favorite elevator brands are Schindler, Kone and Otis. *She also loves animals, especially cats and dogs. *She mostly uses public transportation to go to film elevators. *She filmed with Tamovie1975 in following places: **Central Plaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi **Siam Paragon, Bangkok **Siam Square One, Bangkok **Digital Gateway, Bangkok **Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok **The Old Siam Plaza, Bangkok **Mega Plaza, Bangkok **ChinaWorld, Bangkok **India Emporium Mall, Bangkok *She is the first elevator filmer in Thailand to film: ** Schindler R-Series elevator (Out of Service)(Out of Service) Faculty of Science, Old Physics Building KMUTT Bangkok - Old Schindler Traction Elevator ** Mitsubishi DOAS elevatorsBB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 ** Otis Cargo 2000 elevator (Indicator Broken)(Day 9) Big C Supercenter Bangna, Bangkok - Otis 2000 Traction Elevator ** Schindler PORT elevators(Day 12) Park Ventures, Bangkok - Schindler PORT Traction Elevators ** 2010s Hyundai elevatorsBRAND NEW RARE Hyundai Traction Elevators @ Yodpiman River Walk, Bangkok (Main) ** Mitsubishi elevators with 2010s fixturesEPIC BRAND NEW Mitsubishi Traction Elevators @ The Paseo Park Kanchanapisek, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Vintage Schlieren elevatorRARE VINTAGE Schlieren Traction Elevator @ Klongthom Corner, Bangkok ** Schindler 3300AP elevator with FIGS fixturesEPIC Schindler 3300AP Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sathorn ** Kone elevator with KSS280 fixtures(Happy Birthday LC100)EPIC BRAND NEW RARE Kone Traction Elevator @ Tha Maharaj, Bangkok (Car Park) ** Hydraulic elevator (Display model)(ArchitectExpo 2015 Showcase)Easy Home Lift Hydraulic Elevator @ Easy Home Lift Booth ** Schindler Miconic 10 elevators with M-Series buttonsUNIQUE Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators @ Intouch Tower, Bangkok ** Kone with M-Series fixturesEPIC Kone Traction Elevators @ U Chu Liang Building, Bangkok (Zone D 27-38) ** Hitachi DFRS elevatorsBRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) ** Malaysian-Style Toshiba elevatorsToshiba Elevators @ Sino Thai Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** 2000s Toshiba elevators(For IDLift3000) EPIC Toshiba Elevators @ Rasa Tower II, Bangkok ** Schindler 5500 elevatorEPIC BRAND NEW Schindler 5500 Scenic Elevator @ The Paseo Park, Bangkok (Plaza) ** Otis elevators with custom touch pad(HBD Sumosoftinc) POSH Otis Elevators @ Bangkok Marriott Hotel Sukhumvit, Bangkok (Main - High Zone) ** 2010s Toshiba elevatorsEPIC Toshiba Bed Elevators @ Somdejprapinklao Hospital, Bangkok (New Out Patient Building) ** 2010s Fujitec elevatorsFujitec Elevators @ Bangkok Hospital Chinatown ** Schindler elevators with M-Series fixtures and vandal resistant indicatorEPIC RARE Schindler Elevators @ CRC Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone Polaris elevatorsEPIC RARE Kone Polaris Elevators @ Athenee Tower, Bangkok (High Zone) ** Kone elevators with LCD indicator (KDS 50)RARE Kone Monospace 『Key-Card-E-Vators』 @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Sukhumvit 11 ** Mitsubishi elevators with LCD indicator.【First Day to Purity】EPIC RARE Mitsubishi Elevator @ Sethiwan Tower, Bangkok 「New」 ** Vintage Otis elevator with black buttons fixtures【Ninth Day to Purity/HBD IDLift3000】EPIC VINTAGE Otis Elevator @ Montien Hotel Bangkok 「Carpark」 ** 1990s Schindler Miconic 10 elevatorsEPIC Schindler Miconic 10 Elevators @ Italthai Tower, Bangkok 「High Zone」 *Like MelvinMan10 and Tamovie1975, her first destination dispatch elevators filmed were in CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, which were Schindler Miconic 10 elevators.Central Plaza Rama 9, Bangkok - Schindler Miconic 10 Traction Elevators * She is now an elevator filmer with the most number of destination dispatch elevators filmed in Thailand. Her videos are in the following places: ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Schindler Miconic 10) ** C.P. Tower 3, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** BB Building, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Park Ventures, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** The Offices at CentralWorld, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** CyberWorld Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Sathorn Square, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10/Schindler ID) ** Intouch Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** Sala@Sathorn, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) ** MBK Tower, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS - Quick View) ** Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Hitachi DFRS) ** AIA Capital Center, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** SJ Infinite One Business Complex, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Bangkok Bank Head Offices Silom, Bangkok (Mitsubishi DOAS) ** Athenee Tower, Bangkok (Kone Polaris) ** Lumpini Tower, Bangkok (Schindler PORT) ** Italthai Tower, Bangkok (Schindler Miconic 10) *She is the first South East Asian elevator filmer who films more than 10 destination dispatch elevators and currently doesn't reside in Indonesia before Tititham Narak High Rise. *Her first elevator filmer known is MelvinMan10, which was the elevator filmer with the most numbers (now second most numbers) of elevator videos in Thailand. **Unlike MelvinMan10, she never seems to run out of places to film. *She is the big fan of MelvinMan10, Sumosoftinc and TG97Elevators. *She talks in video in English and Thai in some videos. * Her YouTube channel is currently the largest elevator channel in Thailand, with over 900 elevator videos. * She is the first elevator filmer in the elevator community to discover and film Hitachi DFRS (Destination Floor Reservation System) elevators in Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok. ** However, before she has been successfully filmed Hitachi DFRS, she discovered it in MBK Tower, Bangkok. But she filmed only a quick view because security guard are not let her go.Quick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * She is an elevator filmer who film the most Schindler Design S elevators in Asia and (possibly) in the world. * She might be TG97Elevators' Thailand counterpart because: ** Both are the first elevator filmer in their countries to film Mitsubishi DOAS. ** Both have the larger elevator channel which first elevator debut in 2012 or later. ** Both have filmed the most destination dispatch elevators in their countries. ** Both have filmed elevators in many cities in their countries. ** Both are the larger elevator channel in their countries which haven't film elevators in other countries yet. ** Both are destination dispatch fans. ** Both have studied in technology-specialized university/college. * She and TJElevatorfan are shared the same birth date (February 8), but different year. * Her animated elevator videos are almost always include story in the videos, which stories tone are distinct from others. ** The reason of tone distinction because she doesn't want to made an ordinary elevator filming stories but wants to made an adventure story based on elevator filming instead. ** She even includes some fantasy aspects in her animated elevator video. * Her mother also once film elevator in Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok, which she uploaded it in her channel.(Mom's Take) Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok - Kone Traction Bed Elevator ** Later, she filmed elevator that her mother filmed by herself and she also uploaded it in her channel.Kone Bed Elevators @ Lerdsin Hospital, Bangkok (33 Years Building) * She is also a papercraft fan. * On May 22, 2015, she had an incident filming elevators at Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam when she was trapped in an elevator with hotel guests for almost five minutes. However, she managed to safely film the cab view of another elevator in the same bank after the elevator she stuck opened.EPIC FAIL Schindler Traction Elevators @ Holiday Inn Express Bangkok Siam * She is also now the elevator filmer in Thailand with the most number of videos inside Thonburi area of Bangkok and outside Bangkok, Thailand with over 150 videos. ** Moreover, She also has the most number of elevator videos which filmed in Eastern Region of Thailand, making her become a lead Thai elevator filmer in Eastern Region. (Although she only filmed elevators in Chonburi twice.) * Despite she often take risks by exchange ID card, she is still be a cautious person because she never film residence elevators (with some exceptionExamples are attending events or visiting someone.) and freight elevators which not for public use. * She is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are 'Reza Tanaka '(Surabaya), 'Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. **Her channel naming, channel logo, terms and custom thumbnails are also influenced from Japanese pop culture. **She even do "Otaku mode" twice, the first are in The Mall Bangkae (She tried to describe elevators in Japanese) and the second are in Siam Paragon. (She rode elevator with some cosplayers that went to Game Event) **Because she is an Otaku, she has a dream to go to Japan in the future. *Her newest elevator videos titling uses Japanese-style bracelet instead of normal bracelet, which is unique for South East Asian elevator channel. *Unlike MelvinMan10, she always uses actual building name to named the building in her videos. *The latest custom thumbnails are based on Pokemon XY battle sequence. Gallery Normal Gallery 2014-08-23 14.41.11.jpg|NingSama1vs100 (The blue shirt) and Tamovie1975 (The orange t-shirt)|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-08-23_1 2014-12-27 10.08.06.jpg|Groudon opening signature|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 2014-12-27 17.49.01.jpg|All of opening signatures used in 2015 except Kirby figure Note: This picture include unused DJ-PON3 figure due to IDLift3000's opening signature conflict'|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:2014-12-27_1 elevatormasterlogo.png|Another NingSama1vs100's Channel Logo|link=http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elevatormas Elevatormaniac.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (October 2014 - January 2015) ElevanianQueste.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (January 2015 - April 2015) Elevanianquestev2.jpg|NingSama1vs100's channel logo (April 2015 - November 2015) Special Logos First version Elevanianquestev2 tanabata.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated Tanabata Festival. elevanianquestev2 bangsaen.jpg|NingSama1vs100 logo used in Bangsaen holiday week in 14-23 July 2015 elevanianquestev2 queenbirthday.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated National's Queen Birthday (12 August). Elevanianquestev2 moonfest.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated Mid Autumn Festival. elevanianquestev2 halloween.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated Halloween Festival. Elevanianquestev2 loykratong.jpg|NingSama1vs100's logo used for celebrated Loykratong festival. Second version To be added. Notes and References External Links *NingSama1vs100's YouTube Channel * NingSama1vs100's Blog (in Thai - Discontinued) * NingSama1vs100's Facebook Page Category:Elevator filmers from Thailand Category:Elevator filmers with a Facebook page